Envy
by Mecoda
Summary: Jealousy is a natural flaw. It can penetrate even the most faithful of souls. Amy Rose is no exception.


**I was playing around with some character ideas and I got this little snippet. Usually I don't publish stuff like this. It's a new, experimental style for me and I don't like releasing styles I'm inexperienced with but I really liked this and I hope all of you do too. Read, review and, hopefully, enjoy!**

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

He fabricated what I knew.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Amy?"

Everything I knew, the adventures, travel and fun, was a lie. I never lived out my dreams. He lived them for me.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Amy? Are you in there?"

Breathe in. Hold the air. He can't hear my sobs. He'll never leave that way.

"Amy, come out."

I flip the page of my photo album. There I see all the places he's ever been.

"I need to know you're okay!"

All the places he kept me from.

_Bang, bang, bang!_

"Open up!"

Can't he just go away?

I stay quiet. Maybe he'll give up.

In the back of my mind I know I'm wrong. He'll never give up.

I look down at the picture again. I had followed him, against his instructions, to a couple of these places. Spagonia, Soleanna, Mobotropolis.

"Amy! Answer me!"

The air escapes my lips with a sob at its heels. He's heard me. I know he has. Now he knows I'm here.

"Amy!"

The places I had followed him, the adventures I took part in, they were rare and when I did join it always ended the same way.

_"Stay home," he'd say. "Don't endanger yourself."_

What a genuine concern. What a kind, loving soul. That's what I told myself.

"Please, Amy!"

Sonic.

"Please..."

The love of my life.

"What have I done?"

He had trapped me here when all I ever wanted to do was be with him, experience the thrills of his world. That's all I asked for. But he didn't even believe I could keep up, no matter how many times I proved him wrong.

"Was it the running?"

I was too weak so I trained. I was too young so I grew. I was too defenceless so I got a giant ass hammer. What more did he need?

"Was it the way I blew you off?"

The truth was I didn't love him. At, least, not when I was younger. He was arrogant, sarcastic and acted before he thought.

"All the dates I missed?"

What I really wanted was his life, not him. I loved the idea of Sonic the hedgehog, a hero who could sweep me off my feet and expand my world infinitely.

"What you said before, Ames, at the party..."

When I grew up I started to realize he would never grant me a place by his side. I was no longer infatuated with the idea of Sonic the Hedgehog, yet I was still unable to leave. Fate, being the bitch that she was, decided to curse me. I fell in love with him. I _really_ fell in love with that idiot dare-devil. I was so in love that I was captivated, bound to this place where day after day I was meant to wait for him, unsatisfied and unloved.

"You said I was suffocating you."

How could I be free of this? How could I learn to value the life I lived without living through him?

"You said you loved me."

I was chained and only he had the key. Only he could set me free. My bonds could only be broken by him.

"You said you envied me."

Or maybe it was an illusion.

"I don't get it."

Maybe I had the key.

"What does it mean, Ames?"

I just had to be willing to use them.

I got up, leaving the pictures on the floor behind me. I didn't need those anymore. I was going to make my own memories.

"What did I do? Please tell me."

It's not what you did. I know that now. It's what I didn't do. I sat here for years, wallowing in self pity, blaming you. That's all about to change. I live through myself, for my self, now. I love you but I don't need you.

I go to my bed, pull an old backpack out from under it and start to fill it up with clothes.

"Amy, please answer. I can't stand this."

Neither can I.

I go towards my bedroom door, unlock it, open it. I see his face. His blue quills are a mess, his eyes filled with worry, his shock is painted clearly on his expression.

I push past him. I walked down the halls of HQ, towards the exit. I took long strides and looked ahead, not back, never back.

"Where are you going?" Sonic called after me.

"Who cares!"

"Are you alright?"

"Never better."

"What are you doing?"

I fling the doors open, letting the light of possibility shine down on me.

"Living."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Criticism on this is welcome and very appreciated. If I don't get critiques how would I ever expect to improve and understand how to better these little experiments of mine. **

**Yes, I know it was short but it was really only ever meant to be a snippet so that's what it is. **

**Again, reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
